The present invention relates to image recording and video recording and processing, and, in particular, to a camera system and method for generating high-quality images or videos.
Regarding image and video recording, frequently, the dynamic range of cameras is not sufficient so as to be able to record a scene accurately. The consequence is underexposure of dark parts of an image and overexposure of bright parts of an image.
Different approaches of bypassing this problem are possible. In general, a higher dynamic range of a camera entails corresponding costs: either the sensor has to support fast readout or it requires large pixel cells or it decreases in resolution.
However, a decrease in resolution is not acceptable when a maximum dynamic range is required.
In the prior art, [4] describes a method for high dynamic range imaging.
In [5] and [6] a camera array of different exposing sensitivities is described.
In [3], a complex way of high-dynamic range video acquisition is described, which requires a considerable amount of hardware and software resources.
In [7], a stereo camera is used for generating HDR video, where objects may not be visible in both cameras, and thus determining the disparity and correction is not possible.
It would be highly appreciated if improved concepts for efficient high-dynamic range image acquisition would be provided.